


you've changed my mind

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and its all thanks to soonyoing, indoorslover!jihoon, maybe jihoon doesnt hate the outdoors so much afterall, outdoorslover!soonyoung, soonyoung is a hot dance major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: maybe jihoon's thankful wonwoo dragged him out that day.





	you've changed my mind

**Author's Note:**

> we're doing day 4 now hehe!! i rly dw sch to start again,, just fyi

**Jihoon hates the** outdoors, he hates hates hates leaving the comfort of his own dorm. So when his needy roommates forces him out, he goes with visible reluctance.

He glares at everyone that walked past, resulting in a few annoyed teenagers and terrified children. It wasn't intentional, really. He was just too upset about being disturbed by Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo~" he whined, he was just having a peaceful nap at home when his roommate dragged him out to the mall.

"What? God, you're so whiny."

"It's not my fault! You're the one that forced me out, why couldn't you have gone book and videogame shopping yourself?"

"Hey, c'mon man, I needed someone to help me make some tough decisions!"

"And that's why you spent 30 minutes in the videogame shop without even sparing me a glance? I'm glad to be of help."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, they were currently about to enter the book stall, but that's when Jihoon started to complain.

"Jihoon, you know the books are my real weakness, I promise I'll actually ask for your help this time."

Jihoon squinted his eyes at Wonwoo, considering his previous statement.

A voice cut through Jihoon's thoughts.

"Wonwoo?! It's been so long, oh my god..."

Jihoon turned to face the unfamiliar voice, but his eyes met with a tall handsome guy.

He had raven hair, slanted eyes, and there was a huge smile plastered on his face. Jihoon did a quick scan of the new guy, and his eyes settled on his figure. _Must be a dancer_ , he concluded.

"Soonyoung! You didn't tell me you moved to Seoul!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "you didn't tell me you changed your phone number! Some best friend..."

Wonwoo just grinned and ruffled his best friend's hair, "well I wouldn't have expected to run into you here, since when did Kwon Soonyoung like to read?"

"I've changed, Wonwoo, but you wouldn't know! You didn't even keep in contact with me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! How long have you been here?"

"Not long actually, I only arrived about a week ago."

"Come over to my place? Let's catch up!"

"Sure! I've got nothing on anyways."

Jihoon seemed to be completely oblivious to the whole conversation going on in front of him, he was too busy staring at Wonwoo's hot best friend.

"Oh yeah!" It was as if Wonwoo had just realised his presence, "Soonyoung! Meet Jihoon, my roommate."

Soonyoung flashed a dazzling smile, "nice to meet you, I'm Wonwoo's childhood friend."

"I'm-I'm Jihoon. I study at the same university as Wonwoo, music major."

"Ephro? I study there too, dance major." _Ding ding ding, Jihoon was right._

"And I'm a literature major. Thanks for asking."

"Shut up, Wonwoo."

❦

 

"-So we never actually finished our shopping, all because you showed up."

 

"You could have just went back in! I could have waited for you!"

 

"Exactly how much did you change? You were never patient."

 

"Patience is a virtue, Wonwoo. I am a civilised man."

 

"How long was I gone again?"

 

"Long enough for me to make a new best friend."

 

"Oh yeah? Who is it? Don't tell me it's Junhui from the international school."

 

"What if I said it was? Nah, it can be... Jihoon!" Soonyoung slung an arm around him. Jihoon, who had just been quietly minding his business while the two chatted on, nearly choked on his cola. 

 

"What?"

 

Soonyoung retreated immediately, numerous apologies spilling out his mouth.

 

Wonwoo raised his arms triumphantly.

 

❦

 

Soonyoung had left sometime ago, and Jihoon slowly turned to wonwoo. 

 

"Your best friend's kind of cool. He's funny."

 

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you talk to him more then?" As it dawned upon him, Wonwoo's smile morphed into a smirk, "wait... You think Soonyoung's attractive?"

 

Jihoon slowly nodded, and Wonwoo froze.

 

"Oh my god, ew! Ew ew ew ew ew! You think Soonyoung's attractive oh my god! That's absolutely disgusting! Soonyoung and attractive should not go together! Yuck! I can't believe you have such horrible taste."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "alright, weren't you the one who once mentioned 'my best friend had so many girls going after him in high school! Thank god I was gay, if not I would have been so jealous!' Sound familiar?"

 

Now it was Wonwoo's turn to roll his eyes, "but it's kind of different, you know? You're a guy. And..." He leaned in closer to whisper, although there was no one else who could possibly be listening to their conversation, "he's gay. That means there's a possibility of you guys dating."

 

"Anyways," Wonwoo continued, "since we're all studying at Ephro, you could hang out with him more often. His dorm is just downstairs, you know."

 

And maybe, just maybe. Jihoon considered Wonwoo's idea.

 

❦

 

"When you said you wanted to hang out, I didn't think it included leaving my dorm. I'm going to have to call for a raincheck."

 

"Oh come on Jihoon, don't be a party pooper. Let's go." Soonyoung tugged on Jihoon's arm, and Jihoon could've sworn that something was tugging at his heart too.

 

"I told you, I'm an indoors person. Please don't make me go out."

 

Soonyoung sighed, although he could sense the plea in Jihoon's tone. 

 

"Alright then. Wait here." 

 

Soonyoung turned to leave and then returned 10 minutes later with his laptop and some popcorn.

 

"Movie marathon?"

 

God, Jihoon was falling, and he was falling fast.

 

❦

 

The next time they hung out, Soonyoung managed to convince Jihoon to go to a cafe. The convincing part went a little like this:

 

"C'mon Jihoon! Let's go to the cafe!"

 

"No, Soonyoung. I told you I didn't like going outdoors."

 

"Yeah, but technically, after we enter the cafe it'll be indoors! Please Jihoon? Ple-"

 

Soonyoung paused, and Jihoon tilted his face in confusion.

 

"I'm sorry. I know you're not comfortable with going outdoors, I shouldn't push you. It's just the coffee there was so so so great! And Wonwoo's always complaining about your coffee addiction and I thought you'd like it! I'm sorry I was overly persistent. I'll just bring the coffee to you instead."

 

Oh, Soonyoung was too caring, way too caring. It was difficult for Jihoon to say no, especially when Soonyoung was being so caring and kind. So he said yes.

 

"Wait, no, Jihoon. I don't want you to force yourself into going just because I gave some shit excuse, if you want to stay here then stay. I'll really bring the coffee to you."

 

Yup, definitely too caring.

 

"I said let's go, come on."

 

The look of happiness on Soonyoung's face made Jihoon want to be the only cause of Soonyoung's smiles.

 

❦

 

Jihoon kind of hates how comforting Soonyoung was.

 

Exams were always a pain in the ass, always. So when he was huddled up in the library, almost breaking down from the overwhelming stress, his shit excuse of a roommate (who was actually supposed to be studying _with_ him, but Wonwoo decided to run off to chat with this other literature major he had a huge crush on.) wasn't there, but his roommate's amazing best friend sure was.

 

"It's alright Jihoon, it's alright. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Results aren't everything. As long you've done your best and improved. Okay? Let's go take a break, you've done more than enough for today."

 

Soonyoung ended up taking Jihoon out for some frozen yoghurt (because too much caffeine is bad for you, and Soonyoung thinks frozen yoghurt tastes way better. Jihoon would've disagreed, but if Soonyoung says so then it is.), and Jihoon ends up doing way better on his exams.

 

❦

 

When Soonyoung calls Jihoon crying, there's no doubt that Jihoon would drop everything for him.

 

"J-J-Jihoon, ar-are you free?"

 

"Oh my god Soonyoung, what's wrong?"

 

"I-it's nothing. I-i just..."

 

"Soonyoung, calm down, where are you?" 

 

"D-dance studio, d-dance building. Room 17 l-level 5."

 

Jihoon drops everything in his hands (and by drops, I mean he literally drops it onto the floor), and rushes to the dance building.

 

He reaches room 17 and peeks in, spotting Soonyoung huddled in a corner, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth.

 

_Calming technique,_ Jihoon thought.

 

He crouches down to where Soonyoung is, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

 

"Soonyoung? What's wrong?"

 

Soonyoung takes awhile to answer, but after his breathing had evened out, he opened his mouth to speak.

 

"It's too god damn difficult. None of the movements look right, the tempo's all wrong, I just can't get it go work. I shouldn't have signed up for the choreographer's course."

 

"Hey, hey. You're great, you're amazing, you're one of the most talented dancers I know. And if you listened to all the gossips, they call you the king of dance. You're just overworked. Don't tired yourself out, okay? Come, take a break."

 

He looks at Jihoon glassy eyed, a soft smile breaking out on his face.

 

"Thanks, Jihoon. If you don't mind, could you... accompany me somewhere? It helps me clear my mind. It's comforting. I think you'd like it too."

 

And Jihoon nods, because it's getting increasingly difficult for him to say no to Soonyoung.

 

They get onto Soonyoung's motorbike, and Jihoon hugs Soon young tightly, because Soonyoung told him to (safety!).

 

He breathes in the scent of Soonyoung, and he finds it comforting, more comforting than anything else in this whole wide world.

 

They arrive at the beach and Soonyoung pulls Jihoon down to sit on a tree log.

 

The moonlight falls perfectly onto Soonyoung's features and Jihoon decides that maybe, just maybe, the outdoors aren't so bad at all.

 

After Soonyoung had seemingly cleared his mind, Jihoon opened his mouth to talk.

 

"Soonyoung? I'm glad that you trusted me enough to come to me, but I'm just curious, why did you choose me? You know your long term best friend also happened to be free, right?"

 

Silence.

 

"Soonyoung?"

 

"Do you want the answer from my heart or from my mind?"

 

"Heart." No hesitation involved.

 

"You know, Jihoon, you're special. To me, especially. You're really just, so amazing. Initially, I really really really wanted to be your friend. But honestly? I think, I want to be your boyfriend. I like you."

 

And Jihoon was taken aback, because never in a million years did he think that Wonwoo's hot best friend would like him back, never.

 

But here they are, sitting on a log in the middle of the night, engulfed the silence. Jihoon is frantically gathering his words, how he wants to tell Soonyoung that _god dammit, I like you too. I like you so so so much._

 

So he settles for the easiest way, bluntness.

 

"I like you too, actually, I liked you at first, but now I think I'm in love with you."

 

And Soonyoung captures his lips in a kiss.

 

Jihoon can smell the sea, he can smell the sand. He can smell the salt in the air, and most importantly, he can smell Soonyoung. He comes to think that maybe, Soonyoung can make him fall in love with the outdoors too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw these are coposted on wattpad bcs that's where my fanfic journey started !! if u'd like to check it out there or if you're more comfy there my username is also @kwoncity !!


End file.
